narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanpeki Chronicles: Enter The Uzumaki!
Kanpeki had just finished their first mission in the Land of Iron. They have come back together to discuss the next action for the group. Kanpeki Holds A Meeting "So what's the next order of business Shai?" Maroi asked. She sat with her legs crossed and arms folded. A snake was wrapped around her neck, feeding her chakra. Shai was sitting on the table, legs folded, polishing and sharping his swords. His head slowly rose up, and gave Maroi a sleepy look. "Look, I don't know right now. All I know is that there's a chakra source that's strong enough for experiments in the Land of Fire. We can go see what its like before we try to obtain it. Does that sound like a plan you two?" Maroi nodded her head in agreement, then the two turned and looked at Vega, who was attempting to balance a shuriken on his nose. Shai, who was growing inpatient, threw his sword at Vega, which landed in the wall behind him. Vega jumped, and the shuriken slid down his face, giving him a small mark. "Ye-yeah Shai! I'm ready to go!" He quickly got up and got himself together. Maroi got up from her position, and walked over to Vega to heal him. She leaned and his ear and smiled. "Your so reckless. Your body is very valuable." The two got up and stood in front of Shai. The Uchiha flipped out of his position, landing on sword he threw. After he dropped down to the floor, he dislodged the blade out of the wall. "Alright Kanpeki, let's go." And with that, the mercenaries headed for the Land of Fire. Defying Orders "I'm going to find out why. I need to know what his motives were." Randy exclaimed to himself. A few months ago, Randy's best friend, Comato had exiled from Konoha for crimes and offenses he committed to another country. "Where could he have gone?" Randy's father gave him strict orders not leave the village under any circumstances. Naruto knew how foolish his son can be. Randy had finally worked up enough courage to leave the village to search for his friend and get answers. Randy succeeded in passing the bodyguards his father set to keep in from leaving. On his way out, Randy was confronted by the third member of Team Zero; Hanani Hyūga. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked startlingly him. "I'm going to find Comato." Randy replied walking pass Hanani. She quickly grabbed his shoulder. "I'm coming along. I want to know just like you do." Without protest, Randy agreed and the two friend headed out of Konoha to search for Comato. Confronted: Kanpeki Vs. Team Zero The team had walked around for a while, eventually coming near Konoha. Maroi felt a strong presence of chakra, and activated her Byakugan. "Shai! I feel an interesting chakra around here somewhere.." She looked down from the trees, spotting some shinobi. "Its the boy..." Maroi whispered. Shai pulled out one of his swords, and gripped it with his teeth. "Stay on guard. I'll make the first move." He ordered. Randy and Hanani continued on their trail, not paying attention to their surroundings. They only had one objective in mind and they didn't want anyone to interfere with their goal. Lucky for them, Kurama; who can sense ill will, felt the presence of Shinobi nearby planning to ambush them. "Randy...you guys should look out. There are a total of three people planning to attack." Kurama wisely informed him. Almost immediately Randy activated his Byakugan. With nearly 360° degrees of vision, Randy saw the enemies above them. "Hmph." Leaning at a 45° angle, Randy blasted a powerful stream of air at the hiding team. Vega quickly jumped in front of Shai, forming a shield out of crystals. Shai came down, sword in hand. "Look, my name is Shai Uchiha and I'm intrested in your chakra. A sample would nice." He drew out another sword. "If you do not agree, I challenge you to a fight for a sample." He quickly summoned Vega and Maroi down, surrounding the two shinobi. Randy sighed out of annoyance, he straightened his body; looking at Shai's chakra pathway with his blessed Hyūga eyes he inherited from his mother. "I don't care who you are nor do I care about what your interested in. I'm busy and I really don't have the time or patience to deal with you and you pitful team. So please, go away" Randy replied shooing them with his right hand. Hanani carefully examined each of them with her Byakugan. Shai chuckled, laughing at the behavior of the shinobi. "Guess we'll take it by force?" Maroi jumped into a tree, staying out of the way. "Vega!" Shai shouted. Vega covered his fist in steel and slammed the ground. "Yeah!Steel Release: Destruction Palm!" The ground beneath Randy and Hanani crumbled, leaving everyone in a deep crater. Randy and Hanani fell into the crater. Randy was growing more annoyed as each second passed. "Do you really want to start this? If so, then I won't hold back." Hanani continued to look on in silence, trying to gain information on them. Maroi looked down into the crater, activating her Byakugan. "Two can play that game.. Your not the only ones with a Byakugan!" Meanwhile, Shai covered himself in Lightning and flung kunai in all directions. "Take this! Chidori Current!" The lightning released from his body was absorbed by the earth, causing the whole to get deeper and deeper, forcing rocks to fall and lightning to flash at Randy and Hannai. Randy quickly jumped from the bottom of the cater. "I'll dispel the debris and you will escape." Randy released a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the his body, spinning at rapid paste, he created a barrier that knocked away the falling debris away from Hanani. After Randy stopped, Hanani threw several kunai with explosive tags attached. They both jumped out of the crater just before explosives went off allowing debris fell on top of the two below. With the other two taken care of Randy and Hanani set their sights on Maroi. In the crater, Shai protected Vega and himself from the incoming degree of the explosion using his Susanoo. "Vega, let's go." The two began jumping out of the deep crater, protected by the susanoo ribs. Meanwhile Maroi looked on as the two Byakugan wielders were coming for her. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" Maroi sent a dragon shaped water blast at the shinobi, causing them to fly back. "I'll go this time, Randy!" Hanani took lead, advancing in front of Randy. She expelled chakra from chakra point, spun to create a barrier around her body dispelling the water dragon. Randy was following close behind, creating a shadow clone, Randy formed a sphere of chakra and adding his wind nature; transforming it to a chakra shuriken of wind energy. Hanani moved to the side, revealing that Randy was behind her armed with his lethal technique. "I warned you." Randy took aim and launched his attack at tremendous speeds, quickly hurtling at Maroi. Randy's clone and Hanani charged at her teammates to keep them from interfering. Maroi did a flip from where she was, and landed on her heels. "A minor energy..." She healed herself and flicked her tongue out. Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!" This time, she swallowed the shuriken with the mud dragon, increasing her attack's speed. Meanwhile Shai, who had grown impatient, had finally gotten out the crater. He saw the clone and Hanani come for him. "Sigh.. Their under estimating our teamwork." He shot off black flames at the clone, making it disappear. Vega grabbed Hanani and began spreading Crystal Release all over her neck. When the mud dragon swallowed the Rasenshuriken, Randy expanded it to increase its range and power, making it twice as lethal;, somewhat similar to what his father did when he fought Pain. And Maroi within range of the dragon's head she would ultimately be trapped in a vortex of wind chakra blades that attack the body on a cellular level so many times that even a fully mature Sharingan cannot count the number of wind slices. At close range, Maroi's opinions where scarcely limited. Randy's clone was destroyed by the amaterasu. Vega made a huge mistake in trying to assault Hanani. When, he got within arms reach, she took her Gentle Fist stance and swiftly attacked him, aiming for his chakra points. Maroi laid there, wind slices all over her body. "Ugh, I'll just use a portion of of that power" she summoned a snake, which she crawled into via mouth. Before Hanani could land her hit, Vega created a think armour that canceled out the taijutsu. "Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance!" Vega soon three a barrage of crystal shuriken at Hanani, increasing the speed with Wind Release. Shai landed, standing face to face with Randy. "It upsets me knowing I have to work this hard just to get some chakra..." With Hanani being literally in front of Vega, his wind infused shuriken could be easier stopped by knocking them out of his hand. "I'm smarter than I look." She stated quickly leaping to Randy's position. "Is she dead?" Hanani questioned once she was beside her follow teammate. "No...at the last second I tuned it down so I would kill her. Any other time someone is directly hit by my father's technique...'they die. She got lucky." Randy informed hoping that the woman teammates would hear. Shai and Vega began to laugh, hearing Randy's remark. "Please.. Do you really believe that technique would've killed her? Her medical techniques are superb." At that moment, the snake slithered back, and out emerged Maroi, all healed up. "Now, I believe you should calm down sir." Shai commanded Randy. "Just let one of Maroi's snake absorb some of chakra, and we'll be on our way. We haven't been fighting full out if you've noticed." Mari summons a little white snake, and sends it off to Randy. "I think not." Hanani exclaimed throwing several kunai at the snake. "Is that so?" Randy was starting to be intrigued by the opposing team. "But you seem to underestimate my father technique. There isn't a person alive who has survived a full power Rasenshuriken, not matter how skill her medical ninjutsu is." Randy grinned while informing them just how deadly the technique is. "Now... I'm giving you one last time to stop your assault." Shai pulled out another sword, wielding two now. "Why can't you just corporate with us?" Vega and Maroi jump back, allowing Shai to have some space. "If you give us the sample, we'll leave you alone and you can go about your business." "If you wanted me to cooperate then you should have caught me on a night. I have something to do and you are still standing in my way. I am the son of the Hokage.... Your actions are considered as a crime against the Hidden Leaves. That's your last warning." Randy was bluntly threatening them at this point. Hanani just watched as Randy raged on. "It would be wise to listen to what he is saying. He had left the village without his father's permission. How long do you think it will be before they start reaching for him?" Shai stood there, annoyed at the conditions he was left with. "The son of the Hokage eh?.." Maroi and Vega rushed back to Shai's side, awaiting his next move. "Shai, what'll we do? We can't destroy the Leaf.." Maroi asked. Shai sighed and turned to Randy. "Look kid. Just because your son of the Hokage doesn't mean we won't stop." He put away his swords, slapping his forehead with his palm. "But, we do a lot of mercenary jobs for the Leaf. We'll let you off this time, but next time we cross paths, that sample will be ours." Vega pointed at the two shinobi, showing a frown. "Next time we meet, I won't hold back!" "Yeah, whatever." Randy stated letting down his guard. Without much hesitation Randy and Hanani parted way with the others to continue their search for Comato. Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, its was in a state of panic as nearly every sensor was sent to find the Hokage's missing son. There was only one person who remained calm abd was completely aware of what was happening; Naruto was the only person who knew exactly where Randy was heading.